The Start of My Demise
by My Dark Secrets
Summary: Ever wondered that day when I found out about Sam and Emily? Well...here's the real story. The day that haunts my dreams, my thoughts. Here's the start of my demise...here's the story of why I am the way I am.


May Taha Aki himself descend down from the heavens and strike me dead if my eyes did just deceive me. Did I really just catch my fiancé…with my cousin? I blinked once to check if my eyes were correct. They were. I listened to their muted gasps and her breathy moans as I watched her arch herself. Little virgin Emily now shows her true colors. I knew it. I had always known that something was going on between them.

My normal reaction? Run in there, screaming at the top of my lungs. But there was something about it that made me feel calm. That scary calm where I know that I start to smile and laugh like nothing's wrong but will, in a minute, kill someone and not even think twice about it. I was truly a psycho.

It was the day before my birthday. It was the day of my party. I had been so excited to get Emily to La Push for my birthday. I hadn't seen her in so long. But right now, in that moment, I was seeing so much of her that I couldn't even comprehend what I was about to do next. My body moved back downstairs to grab Emily's suitcase then back to my room. Yes, they were fucking in my room.

I threw open the door, ignoring their gasps of surprise. I threw all of her clothes, toiletries, accessories into the suitcase and walked out the door. Looking back at them, I was amused by the fact that Sam didn't even have the decency to stop. "Lee-Lee, it's not what it looks like," he grunted, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Please—" he bit his lip. "Give me a second…"

"Take your time, Sam," I smirked. "Take all the time you need…"

I made my way downstairs, past all of my friends. They all had questioning looks on their faces. I smiled, like a normal person as I made my way to the fire on the beach. Wasn't it an amazing idea to have a bonfire for my birthday? I thought so. I heard voices calling my name from inside the house. Emily ran after me holding my sheet up to her body to shield herself from the people. Sam was following behind her, wearing only his boxers. Shameless bastard.

"Leah, please think about this," Emily frantically exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as I stood in front of the fire. By this time, everyone had gathered around to see what was happening. Paul, Jacob, and Jared were whispering and laughing to my left. My mother, father, and brother were staring in pure mortification.

In fact, everyone was whispering at this point. I couldn't give a shit less what they were saying. Grabbing an armful of Emily's clothes, I hummed as I threw them into the fire.

"Leah, this isn't necessary!" Sam shouted. I ignored him as I threw another bunch of clothes into the fire. I looked up at them from the other side of the bonfire and shook my head. I lifted the suitcase over my head and dumped the rest of that whore's things into the roaring flames.

"You are out of your mind! What the hell did you do, Leah?!" Emily shrieked, tears streaming down her face. I smirked as I walked over to her. I reached for her neck, ripping the necklace from her. That was the necklace I had given to her out of friendship, out of kinship. She was family. Was. I tossed the meaningless piece of jewelry in with the rest of her stuff.

"You did this!"

After shaking my head at her again, I took a beer bottle from the cooler, broke the cap, and poured it over the top of the blaze. I smiled evilly as it grew bigger. I went for another bottle but a large, hot hand gripped my arm. My glare met Sam's. "That's enough, Leah." He sneered.

"It's enough when I say it's enough," I said in a low voice, yanking my arm away from him.

"Stop! You are acting completely insane!" he shouted in my face.

I laughed mirthlessly in his face. "Did you ever think about the fact that I am completely insane?" I whispered, ripping the ring from my left ring finger.

"You're making a scene. If you're mad at me, then fine. But don't do this in front of everyone."

"Don't do what?" I cocked my head to the side, speaking a little louder. "You don't want people to know that La Push's Golden Boy is a two timing asshole who just fucked my cousin in my own house, at my own party?" I moved away from him. "Or how about the fact that the one person that I genuinely considered my best friend is a two faced, cock hungry whore? I think the people need to know, Sam! I don't think I can ease up on the details either. Like this—" I tore the sheet away from Emily's body, "is the sheet from my bed, where I happened to stumbled upon this lovely couple in the middle of their pleasant romp in the sack." I balled up the sheet and threw it, I don't know where. "Don't look so embarrassed, Em. Why not just show everyone that you, for once, are not the victim. Show everyone who you really are.

"I mean, I'm sure that this hasn't been the only time, right?" By this time, I had tears streaming down my face. "How long have you guys been plotting this? I never took you to be manipulative, Emily, so bravo. Kudos. And congratulations. You finally grew the balls to do something in spite of me. You win." I glared at her, through the blur of my tears. She stood there in her bra and panties, with her arms crossed over her stomach. "Go ahead and claim your prize. You deserve everything you get."

I wandered around aimlessly before I was staring down at the water from the cliff. I was finally coming back to myself when I realized that I still had Sam's ring in my hand. I had gotten so used to wearing it that I felt a huge difference in weight on my left hand.

"That took some serious balls, Lee-bear," I heard a voice behind me. I didn't bother turning around. I knew who it was.

"Go away, Jake," I mumbled.

"I never liked him," Jacob stated, sitting on the cliff. He pulled on my hand for me to sit with him. Rolling my eyes, I crouched down until I fell on my ass. "He was kind of a douche…ya know, before the whole 'two timing asshole who just fucked your cousin' bit."

I gave a real smile, staring at my toes. "How bad was it?"

He chuckled, swigging from a beer bottle I had no idea he had, "During your blackout or after?" he asked.

I sighed. "During…"

He chuckled again, a little harder this time. "Let me just start by saying that you gave the guys quite a laugh when you called Emily…oh, what was it? Ah, yes! A two faced, cock hungry whore," Jacob nudged me, "but that was only after you came raging out of your house with a psychotic grin on your face and threw all of her stuff into the fire. Then after you left, Sam took off in the forest and Emily ran back to your house in typical Emily fashion, tears and sobs, blah, blah, blah. I just came to find you before Aunt Sue or Uncle Harry or Seth."

Jacob was my godbrother. Our families had been bonded together since, like, the beginning of time. While Emily had been my best friend, I really had to modify that to my best girl friend. If anyone knew me better than Jake, then they would be a stalker or an identity thief. We were really close. How could we not be? We practically took baths together when we were babies. Instead of playing with the twins and their Barbie dolls, I would always be out in the mud with Jacob, Embry, and Quil. After we would get all dirty, Uncle Billy would put dishwashing liquid in their little inflatable pool to help us clean up. Then Jacob and I would run into his giant beach towel and laugh as he ruffled our hair. Uncle Billy was like a second father to me. As he should be, since he's my godfather. I know that if anything were to happen to me then I could rely on my Black family to be there to help me pick up the pieces.

"I can't believe I did that," I frowned. Jake handed me his beer which I gratefully sipped from. Then I giggled, "Did I really say cock in front of my parents?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure we've all said much worse by this point." He shrugged. I swallowed back the tears that were about to fall from my eyes. "Hey, Lee, it could be worse."

"What is worse than my fiancé and my cousin fornicating in my bed?"

For once, Jacob was at a loss for words. That never happened. He always had an answer to everything. "Umm…" he stalled. "You could be an orphaned mutated freak?"

"Nice try, Jake, but…that doesn't really make me feel better…" I mumbled, shooting back the rest of his beer. I looked over at him to see him staring at me. "Can I crash at your place tonight? I can't exactly go to my own bed without vomiting or wanting to commit a double homicide."

"Just…stop talking for a second," he whispered, still looking at me. Or more like, at my lips. He leaned in and gently touched his lips to mine. As quickly as it started, it was over. When he pulled back, his eyes, and mine, widened in shock, "Look, I know I shouldn't have done that and you'll probably kick my ass for it later but you deserve way better than that asshole. I don't see how anyone would give up an opportunity to be with you. You are smart an-and funny and sexy as hell. You deserve to have someone that is going to worship your body and your mind."

"Ok, you're drunk," I concluded. "Let's get you home…" I stood up, brushing the ass of my pants off.

"No, no, no, wait a sec." Jake held my face in between both of his big, calloused hands and looked deep into my eyes. He sobered. "Wow, you really don't see it, do you?" he asked, stepping back.

I rolled my eyes. "See what?"

"Oh fu—Leah! You're beautiful! Anyone with eyes can see that. Sure, you're a little bit crazy and you're a huge smart ass. You belch too much, and you don't think too rationally som—"

"Are you getting to a point any time soon?" I asked, irritated.

Jacob sighed. "My point is that you are incredible. Sam is an idiot and any guy would kill to be with you. Hell, you've got most of La Push pining over you already! Yes, you do," he cut me off as I started shaking my head.

"Jake, just don't…"

Jacob pulled my face so that I was forced to look into his onyx eyes. "Lee. Look at me…any guy would be stupid to let you go. And if I have to…I will do everything in my power to make you see how amazing you are. That's a promise…"

**Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
